Maybe Just a Little
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: Preview inside. :D Loliver :
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little preview to a story I was thinking about writing. If no one is interested, then there is no point in writing it, so please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**You like to tell me you love me.**

_"Lilly, you know how I feel."_

**But what if I don't believe you.**

_"It isn't true love!"_

**You don't act like you love me.**

_"No. You are wrong. It is love."_

**and you are constantly hurting me.**

_"Oliver, I can't cope with being let down, once again."_

**Why can't you just make up your mind.**

_"Lilly, it's you, the one I love."_

**But even if you did, how could I trust you?**

_"Oliver, I just don't know."_

**You make me feel as if I'm not good enough.**

_"Lilly. I. Love. You."_

**Then you make me feel like a princess.**

_"Oliver. Stop."_

**Yes, Oliver. This is how I feel.**

_"Lilly, not until you love me back."_

**But why do I still get butterflies every time I hear your name.**

_"Well, I'm not going to."_

**And why does my heart skip a beat every time I look into your dark heavenly eyes.**

_"Admit it Lilly, you love me."_

**But then you hurt me, again and again.**

_"I can't."_

**Oliver, I don't love you.**

_"I love you."_

**OK, well maybe just a little.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I've decided to continue this. It's a bit different to the preview at the moment, but stay with me. lol. I'll get there. Please review :) Oh, and I'm sorry that it's really short.**

* * *

"Lilly, stop being such a sulk. Cheer up for goodness sake!" Miley moaned at me. To be honest, I wasn't really listening.

"Lils, what's up?" Oliver asked.

We were sitting in our school cafeteria, the three of us, at one square table in the center of the room. Around us, was the jungle mayhem they call High School. Everyone had their own lives and their own problems. All around the hall, people sat with their 'groups', all minding their own business. I looked across the table to my little 'group'. Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. They both had one arm stretched across the table and were holding hands with each other. That was my problem.

"Lilly...?" Oliver repeated. I realised I was staring at their hands.

"Sorry, Yeah, I'm fine," I tried my best to smile.

"Lilly, you really need to cheer up, seriously," Miley said once again.

"I know, my mind has just been miles away recently."

"Yeah, we know."

This wasn't the only time I had been moaned at for not paying attention.

"Lilly, that is it. We are sitting down, and you are telling me what is wrong with you," Miley said, taking my wrist and dragging me towards the water. Oliver trailed behind her. We sat down on the sand, a meter or so away from the sparkling blue sea.

"I'm fine Miles," I sighed, not sounding too convincing.

"Lilly, I've known you long enough to know that isn't true."

"Ok, ok," I paused and looked around, desperately trying to find an excuse to why I had been acting weird. I noticed Oliver holding Miley's hand, once again. "I, I'm feeling lonely."

"Aww Lilly," Miley hugged me with the hand she had available, "we'll get you a boyfriend."

"-No. It's fine. I'll find someone myself."

"But I'd be happier if I helped."

"No, Miley. Just leave it, please."

After ten minutes or so, Miley declared she had to leave for a 'Hannah' thing. She asked if either Mike or Lola felt like joining her, but Oliver and I both said no.

Miley stood up, "Lilly, I'm glad you told me the truth. You know, I knew something was wrong. I guess I've known you too long." She giggled to herself, gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving just Oliver and I.

Oliver turned to me, "And I've known you long enough to know it wasn't true."

He was right, it wasn't true. Well, it sort of was, but wasn't.

"What's wrong Lils?" his soft voice asked.

I looked forward. The sun was slowly disappearing, leaving an orange-y, yellow glow. It was a perfect scene.

"Lilly?"

I turned my attention to Oliver. My problem was that I was jealous of Miley. Why? I didn't know. I didn't love Oliver as anything more than a best friend. Ok, I had always had a crush on him, but nothing too major.

"Like I said, I'm lonely."

He didn't reply. I looked back to the sunset in front of me. It really was beautiful. I was lost in a dream, when I felt a hand beneath my chin and turning my head. Before I knew it, Oliver's lips were touching mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. In my head, I saw Miley getting ready for her concert and began to feel bad. I guessed Oliver felt this too, as he stopped and moved back.

Nothing was said, but we stared into each other's eyes. His were so beautiful. At that moment, I realised my 'crush' on him, had grew, only a little.

"I won't tell Miley," I murmured.

"I don't care," he whispered, before getting up and walking away.

I stayed still. What just happened? Does he like me now? What about Miley? He kissed me! He kissed me! I got up and practically skipped the whole way home. I was so happy, I couldn't believe it. To be honest, I stopped caring about Miley. This could be the start of Oliver and I, at last!

But I was wrong. Oliver didn't drop Miley for me. He continued living as if nothing happened.

"Lilly?" Miley sighed, "you're in your day dream again. Wake up! I'm sick of this. You need to sort yourself out, seriously. Come on Oliver."

Miley took Oliver's hand and lead him away, leaving me standing on my own, the next day in the cafeteria at lunch. I watched as they walked to their next class. The worse part was, Oliver hadn't even bothered to turn around to see me. He just kept walking. How could I possibly still have a 'crush' on him after that?! I didn't. Ok, I did. Well, maybe just a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's pretty rubbish and it's really short. I don't like it at all, and last night was so close to giving up writing. Sorry if you're dissapointed. Should I continue writing? Please review and let me know, thanks :). **

"Guys, how about we have a sleepover, my place, tomorrow night, like we used to?" Miley asked as we sat in our 'group' a week or two later.

"Me?" Oliver replied, sounding a little shocked.

"Why not?"

"Would you're dad let me... you know, now we're a 'thing'."

"Well, it's not like we are going to do anything with Lilly there."

So I'm getting used now, am I? It seemed clear to me that, that was the only reason she wanted me there.

"Well, yeah. Sounds fun," Oliver told us.

"Lilly?" Miley waited on me to reply.

Well, should I? I mean, I would like to spend time with them, but I wouldn't want them to think they can use me.

"Ok."

That's it, one day I have to learn to stand up for myself, but that wasn't the time to start.

"Great."

Yeah, great.

The next day came and I arrived at Miley's house just after dinner. Oliver was already there, sitting on the sofa, eating popcorn.

"Heyaa," I said quietly, sitting beside him.

"Hi," he said, with a mouth full of popcorn, which he accidentaly spat out when he spoke, onto me.

I giggled, "Why, thanks."

"Sorry."

"Lilly?" Miley came down the stairs shouting, "Can you come up with me, just for a moment."

"Sure." I stood up and followed her up the stairs, with my bag full of my belongings in one hand. We walked into her room, and she closed the door behind me.

"Will you do me a favour?" she asked, grinning. Oh no.

"Depends..."

"Tonight, will you stay up here for a while?"

"Why?"

"Because, I want a few minutes with Oliver, that's all."

"You're not breaking up with him are you?!" Perhaps there was a little too much pleasure in my voice.

"No!" she hissed, "I'm going to tell him I love him."

"O."

"Please?"

"Ok," I sighed.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou," she took a breath, "So tonight, when my daddy goes to bed."

"Please make it quick though?"

"I'll try," she winked at me.

At that moment, disgusting images ran through my head of the two of them, kissing, a lot. I shivered at the thought of it. Miley gave me a hug, and we returned down stairs.

"Miley?!" Oliver stood up as soon as we got down, "I love you."

I looked around for Mr Stewart, thankfully he wasn't there. I took a few steps back wards, and watched as Miley ran to him, arms open, ready for a hug, and as he span her around like a princess.

"I love you too," she said.

I didn't love Oliver, but I was somehow jealous. Just a little crush, right?

After ten minutes of constant kissing, while I was still in the room, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Mrs Stewart walked in, forcing them to stop.

"Well, I'll get out your road," he said, "Miley, Oliver.. Behave!"

I couldn't help but giggle as Oliver's face turned bright red. Miley just rolled her eyes, sick of her dad assuming she'd actually do anything like that.

"Night Daddy," she sighed.

"Night."

"Well, I'm going to go get into my pj's," Miley said, getting up. After she took a few steps, she reversed wanting a kiss from Oliver. This, to me, seemed pathetic. Oliver's eyes stuck on her as she walked up the stairs.

"So..." I tried to make conversation, but failing miserably.

"Lilly?" Oliver turned and look into my eyes, "Why did you come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sure wouldn't want to come if it was you and Miley dating."

I looked at him, "Aewol."

"Yeah, bad example," he paused, "but you know what I mean."

"I'll be fine, aslong as it's not kiss-y, kiss-y, ever two minutes."

"Errr... yeah.."

He watched as my face dropped, then leaned over and began to tickle me. I burst into hysterics of laughter.

"Oliver.. Oliver, stop!!" I shouted as best I could.

"In your dreams."

"Noo...." I couldn't breathe from laughing.

"Come on," he said, picking me up off the sofa and carrying me bridal style around the room. His left hand was still tickiling my neck, so I was still laughing.

"Oliver, what on earth are you doing?"

"This," he walked around to the back of the sofa, then threw me up on the air. I landed fiercely on it.

"Why, Oliver, why?" I giggled.

"Why you so pretty looking?"

He was looking directly into my eyes, and I looked back into his. They were dark. They were mysterious. They were just so beautiful. I could feel my heart melting. He said I was pretty. He thought I was pretty! He smiled a little a took a step back.

"That's me!" Miley came down the stairs, in short black pajama's whish had a blue love heart design on top, "Missed me?"

"Well I certainly did," Oliver walked towards her, leaving me and then put his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss, "Man, you look so pretty."

My heart formed again, then sank. He said I was pretty. Argh, I hated him. In my head, I saw his eyes again, his smile. Of course I liked him! But I couldn't believe how badly he was treating me. I didn't like him. Fine then, I did, maybe just a little.


End file.
